1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of power assisted pedicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches bicycles and motor bikes which are power assisted by various means. In some prior art devices, the motive force of a motor or engine is transmitted to the wheel of the bicycle by means of a chain. In other prior art devices, the motor or engine's power is transmitted to the wheels by means of a drive shaft or other mechanical drive. In still other prior art devices, power is transmitted from a motor or engine to a tire of the bicycle by means of friction rollers. The prior art teaches the use of both electrical and gasoline powered engines and motors. When these prior art bicycles are operated in a "power off" mode, the rider must provide enough power to move himself, the bicycle, and the heavy mechanical drive.